The Life Of A Living Wooden Boy
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Astro Boy and Dr. Elefun went to Tuscany,Italy to spend their Spring vacation where Astro Boy met and befriended the living wooden boy known as Pinocchio.


"Good morning, Dr. Elefun. What's new?" Astro Boy greeted. "We're going to Tuscany,Italy today to spend our Spring vacation," Dr. Elefun answered. "Are we actually having pizza and pasta there?" Astro Boy questioned. "We might just eat those," said Dr. Elefun. "Well I'm going to start packing," Astro Boy confirmed. "Me too," Dr. Elefun agreed. The next day, they were off to the Metro City,Japan airport so that Dr. Elefun won't have to always use his flying car in their destination. "Tuscany was the cheapest city in Italy I could book a flight and hotel to," Dr. Elefun mentioned. "Any city in Italy works just fine as long as it's all about the language and the food," Astro Boy commented. During the flight, the flight attendant came and offered sweet purple yam bread to every passenger. Hours later, he and Dr. Elefun finally arrived at Tuscany. They ubered to their hotel and started unpacking. "You can shower first," Dr. Elefun offered. "Thanks as always," Astro Boy appreciated. He then entered the bathroom and turned on the water. Subsequently, he stripped off his clothes including his trunks and boots and stepped in the showers. While showering, he mumbled his theme song followed by Volare which he learned from his big friend Jenny Wakeman and her boyfriend Robotee Oiln Boltis. After singing those two songs, he was finished. He then lathered oil, sprayed his body, and applied deodorant. Subsequently, he put on clean clothes and headed to the hotel's dining room with Dr. Elefun. There were different kinds of pastas such as alfredo and spaghettis with breadsticks and juice on the side. Astro Boy and Dr. Elefun then went back to their hotel room and went to sleep. The next day, they went walking around the city and the village after eating waffles with maple syrup for breakfast in the hotel's dining room. They went to a museum and ate pizza and biscuits for lunch at a pizzeria. The next thing they did was visit a wood shop owned by an old man named Geppetto. As soon as they entered, they noticed a living wooden boy rusting himself with sandpaper. "Hello there. Who are you?" Astro Boy greeted. "I'm Pinocchio. Who are you?" The wooden boy greeted back. "I'm Astro Boy. Are you a robot too?" Astro Boy responded. "No, I'm not. I'm a wooden puppet without strings. What about you?" Pinocchio confirmed. "I'm a robot but if you're a puppet, how can you talk and move by yourself?" Astro Boy expressed. "My father Geppetto made a wish upon the wishing star up above and the star turned into the blue fairy who made me come alive just by the touch of her wand," said Pinocchio. "I see you two are starting to get along," said Dr. Elefun. "I second that," Geppetto agreed. "Hey you want to play in the open countryside?" Pinocchio advised. "Sure. Why not?" Astro Boy approved. "Be careful of some animals there like moose and deers," said Geppetto. "Don't forget to use your telecommuter whenever you need some sort of help," Dr. Elefun told Astro Boy. He and Pinocchio took off while Dr. Elefun and Geppetto started a reminiscing conversation since they're both old men. Pinocchio and Astro Boy stopped by to get some hotdogs with mac and cheese for a snack. "This is simply delicious," said Astro Boy. "You better believe it," said Pinocchio. They then headed to the countryside to take a playful stroll. Pinocchio then saw a familiar italian woman walking towards him and Astro Boy. "Oh hi, Marita. What brings you back here and why did you come from the countryside?" Pinocchio greeted. "Oh I just came here to bring you and Geppetto some really cool souvenirs from Tokyo,Japan and I just wanted to look at some animals here," said Marita. "How do you know this lady?" Astro Boy asked. "She was a great customer of my father Geppetto before she moved to Koriko,Japan," Pinocchio answered. "Who's this with you?" Marita wondered. "This is Astro Boy. He's a robot," Pinocchio replied. "Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Marita commented. "I'm from Metro City,Japan," Astro Boy reacted. "Well speaking of robots, I actually happened to buy these things called energy cassettes," said Marita. "Oh, can I have one?" Astro Boy requested. "Of course, take one," Marita agreed. It was getting late so she decided to take the two boys to Olive Garden for dinner where her sister works as a chef. "Meet my sister," said Marita. "Hi, I'm Verna. Who are you?" She greeted. "I'm Astro Boy," he replied. "Are you a puppet too?" Verna questioned. "No, I'm actually a robot," Astro Boy responded. "Where are you from?" Verna wondered. "I'm from Metro City,Japan," said Astro Boy. "Interesting," said Verna. "Well here's some alfredo pasta for you and Pinocchio," she continued. "Alright! I get to eat this again," Astro Boy cheered. While eating, Dr. Elefun called him on his telecommuter. "Hey Astro. Are you and Pinocchio okay?" Dr. Elefun asked. "We are just fine," Astro Boy answered. "What are you guys doing now?" Dr. Elefun added. "We're eating at Olive Garden," Astro Boy responded. "How did you guys get there all of a sudden?" Dr. Elefun interrogated. "We met a woman named Marita at the countryside. She has a sister named Verna who works here as a chef so Marita just treated us here for dinner since it was getting late," Astro Boy explained. "Well Geppetto and I are glad that you're both safe. Still be careful now. Bye," Dr. Elefun noted. "Who was that?" Marita asked. "That's my technician doctor," Astro Boy notified. "What's his name?" Verna asked gaining random curiosity "His name is Dr. Elefun," Astro Boy responded. A few hours later, he and Pinocchio brought home extra alfredo pastas and breadsticks. Marita and Verna followed. "Hi there. I'm Dr. Elefun. Who are you?" He greeted. "I'm Marita and this is my sister Verna," she greeted back. "Nice to meet you. I'm a technician doctor at the Ministry of Science and Technology at Metro City,Japan. What about you?" Dr. Elefun stated. "I'm a wood shop owner in Koriko,Japan but I was born and raised here in Tuscany," said Marita. "I'm a chef at Olive Garden and I was also born and raised here in Tuscany," Verna added. "We were the best customers of Geppetto's wood shop here," Marita complimented. "Well it's nice to meet you once again. Astro Boy and I must head back to our hotel for it is getting late," Dr. Elefun commanded. "Can I come over?" Pinocchio asked cheerfully. "Sure. You bet," Dr. Elefun approved. At that point, Pinocchio then packed his small sleeping bag and headed out. At the hotel, Pinocchio and Astro Boy watched TV before going to sleep.


End file.
